dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine Police
Details *'Title:' 阳光警察 / Yang guang jing cha *'English title:' Sunshine Police *'Genre:' Police *'Episodes:' 36 *'Broadcast network:' *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jul-09 Synopsis "Sunshine Police" tells the story of Ma Xiaoshuai, Ou Jie, Zhao Jiahui, and Yang Yiliu, four magnificent and sturdy police school graduates, who ushered in a brand new life after a thrilling exercise. Four ideals, four directions, four types of longing, four rays of sunlight. However, although the dream is full, the reality is skinny. During the days after graduation, several people experienced various trials and tortures, gradually faded from their indignity, and gradually showed their true colors. However, as several partners planned another party, an obscure clue led to a shocking conspiracy Cast *Shi Tian Shuo *Zhang Xiao Han *Jing Chao *Zhang Hao Wei *Yang Tong Shu Production Credits *'Director:' Hui Kai Dong *'Producer:' Xiong Xiwei Broadcast Information "Sunshine Police" Creates Police Edition "Struggle" The youth idol drama "Sunshine Police" produced jointly by Beijing Yuanxin International Culture Media Co., Ltd. and the Political Department of Beijing Public Security Bureau has attracted much attention because of its special theme. On September 27, 2013, the play was held at the Ruian Hotel in Beijing. The producer Xiong Yiwei and the director Hui Kaidong appeared with a group of young stars to unveil the mystery for the first time. "Sunshine Police" for the first time focused on young police groups who have just taken up their jobs, fully unveiling the work, life and love of various police young police groups. Their new interpretation of the value of life will make this film a special edition. Struggle. In addition, Zhao Guangxin, chairman of Beijing Yuanxin International Culture Co., Ltd., who has successfully produced the movie "Exploring Hunter Zhang", leaders of the Municipal Public Security Bureau, well-known artists Yang Tongshu, Feng Guoqiang, Zhang Yilin, and special guests Zach Thomson, the director of Hollywood PROX13 film company Paul Garner and Charley Boon, the representative of Yuanxin Media's American branch "Dragon Wing Media", were there to help the show. Create a special police theme "Struggle" The show will focus for the first time on the young policemen who have just started working. What are the differences and differences between these post-90s young people and ordinary people? They are youthful, avant-garde and fashionable, but because of the police Bringing a heavy social responsibility on his shoulders through the vocation of duty, this episode will fully unveil the work, life and love of young police groups of various police types. Their new interpretation of the value of life will make this play a Special edition of Struggle! Young actors perform different youths Although they are all young actors, in a police idol drama that gathers youth, dreams, love, and responsibility, several starring actors seem to explain themselves. Known as the "Mainland version of Nicholas Tse", Shi Tianshuo plays Ma Xiaoshuai in the play with sunshine, handsomeness, intelligence and humor. In life, Shi Tianshuo is both an actor and a national table tennis player. When the athlete's experience gave him the unique tenacity of the athlete, this tenacity just happened to achieve the persistent side of Ma Xiaoshuai in the play. Jing Chao once acted as the performance artist "Footprints" in the TV series "Let's Fall in Love with My Ex-Wife" and was very impressive. This sunny boy played the role of Ou Jie in this show as a son of Cheng Cheng's father. Speaking of this role, Jing Chao said, "Unlike previous roles, I see Ou Jie as if I see myself. The confusion he experienced when facing difficulties, I have also experienced it. His self after his belief collapsed Degradation, he finally went through this process of courage and responsibility. As a person of his age, I all understand it. "In addition, Ding Xihe who played Yang Yiliu, Zhang Xiaoyu who played Zhao Jiahui, and Cheng Yiqiao and Wang Even though actors like Lu and Zhuo Ran were newcomers to the film and television industry just after graduating, it is fitting to interpret such a youthful TV series. Create different military dramas to assume special social missions Police theme has always been the mainstream of film and television creation, with natural patriotism, heroism, and idealism. However, there is no youth drama about the police that can positively show the spirit of the post-90s police. Therefore, the birth of "Sunshine Police" is like a breeze, blowing into the extremely scarce market for boutiques. "Sunshine Police" has fashion elements, youth elements, and inspirational spirit is the theme of the play. In this sense, "Sunshine Police" has an important pioneering significance for the breakthrough of the creation of police camp themes. In addition, in today's society where there is a lack of mainstream values of positive sunlight , and young people's sense of social mission is extremely deficient, "Sunshine Police" takes the initiative to take on this historical task, spreading the value of positive sunlight's youth more naturally through television dramas and expanding The spiritual pursuit of the younger generation illustrates the profound meaning of the "Chinese Dream" from another angle. External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:Police